


Home is Where The Heart Is(But Where's My Home)

by KarmaAladdin



Series: Ideas I get sometimes [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Post-Third Shinobi War, Third Shinobi War, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaAladdin/pseuds/KarmaAladdin
Summary: "Then I'll make you one" he yells face full of determination and eyes with an emotion they can't name. They snort, hands in their pockets as they walk away "You can try"





	Home is Where The Heart Is(But Where's My Home)

In the Village of Kisaragi no Sato there is a Fisherman.

A Fisherman by the name of Rui (no last name).

He's known throughout the Village as the best Fisherman.

Or well that's what the civilians called him nowadays, though he supposed they had a point it wasn't just any Fisherman that brought in such high amounts of fish. 

But he didn't get how their attitudes had changed so suddenly, Rui understood why but from treating him with such suspicion and mistrust to trusting him and treating him like he'd been part of the Village for years.

Smiling at him, Waving at him, Greeting him on rhe street, the change was incredibly weird. Rui shivered thinking about it again before a voice snapped him out of his thoughts,

"Good Morning Rui-san, going to catch some nice breakfast fish".

He's stopped to find Mr. and Mrs. Kawasaki the owners of. 'The Bakery', before nodding,

"Yea I figured, if I was going to start eating healthy I should eat my own catch"

Mrs. Kawasaki nods sagely, " Yes yes dear, that's wise don't let us keep you, have nice day". 

He noda again before heading towards the Lake, his lake. Rui just needed to walk a couple more minutes and immediately he was there at the dock admiring the Lake.

It was was pretty and untainted like it was ever 5:00 o clock.

Rui takes a deep breath and casts the fishing line out, and waits a couple of seconds before reeling. 

It's a big catch, the fish being longer than he expected.

After a while the hook latches on to something heavy, Rui narrows his eyes before tugging, when it doesn't do the trick he smiles revealing a row of pearly white sharp shark-like teeth and pulling with all his strength.

The line begins to pull up and he slowly sees his catch.

_"What the fuck!"_.

It's a body.

A pale chocolate like body with hair.

But a body.


End file.
